PCT Application WO 2005/014319 A1 describes a dazzle protection system for a vehicle, which has a dimming apparatus for darkening the vehicle interior as a function of external light influences. The dazzle protection system encompasses an image-producing sensor in the vehicle interior, with which the head posture and eye position of a vehicle occupant can be sensed. The light intensity on the face of the vehicle occupant is ascertained from the acquired image, so that the use of photocells to measure brightness can be dispensed with. As a function of the light intensity and the irradiation direction, control is applied to electrochromic glass in the vehicle windows in order to darken the vehicle interior.